


Mend What Was Once Ours

by linoeum



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gambling, Getting Back Together, I guess!, Jisung is addressed as bunny several times by Hyunjin, Just hyunsung fucking wherever they can in the academy, Kakegurui AU, M/M, Mentions of nail pulling, Porn With Plot, Sex in a private theatre room, Sex in a room with limited space, Title Kink, bottom jisung, gambling..??, they fuck a lot more in the 2nd chapter btw, top hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoeum/pseuds/linoeum
Summary: Jisung,President Han Jisung.I, a well known compulsive gambler of a pupil among the students, holding countless victories, and you, the President of the Student Council, only the leader of the most powerful committee in this academy.Anyone could tell that we would encounter one another plenty of times, maybe too many.Had we not interacted that often, had I not known how perfect you were for me, not just as an ideal opponent and partner to gamble with, but someone who gave me pleasure not even the riskiest of gambles could bring me, you wouldn’t have such an effect on me at this very moment.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Mend What Was Once Ours

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> To viewers and non viewers of this anime: the gamble that will be played in this fic is completely made up by me, i acknowledge that there are glaring issues in how it's played, how inaccurate and self indulgent it seems but i believe it works well for the plot!! i hope that people who are well aware of how a gamble should go don't hate me too much for this, if u want to educate me though, I would love to hear it !!
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> to non viewers of the anime: Unfortunately reading this might be confusing if you haven't watched the anime or grasped the premise of the show, so to give context: Kakegurui is a high school based anime of students whose hierarchy is solely determined on how skilled of a gambler you are, not how good your grades or physical performances are,, there's lots of important aspects in the anime regarding said hierarchy but they're completely irrelevant to this fic, another thing to keep in mind that the highest tier are the members of the student council, so characters like Jisung and Changbin (who is also a member of the election committee, which is a group of referee's that provide the rules, monitor and regulate a game) are well known for being powerful and in control, but I also based Hyunjin off of the main character, who isn't a member but is just as powerful and skilled.

The proposal made by the President of the Election Committee, Seo Changbin, put Hyunjin in a trance, it was one he could never pass up. The risks, the stakes, all of that on the line excites him.

And this particular gamble not only rewarded you with money but alongside something that held more value, 

A body part from the students themselves.

A large percent of the world would not even let the concepts this school condones to be implemented, let alone cross their mind, but at JinYoung Academy, anything is possible, and that’s what Hyunjin loved about it, he would not pass any chance at enjoying the risk of a gamble up as he would not be able to get such an opportunity from anywhere else.

He was in a room, accompanied by other students that seek for that rush you could only get from betting at such high stakes, and two student council members to facilitate.

One member, in particular, was Jisung, who held an important position to the gamble.

Welcoming the players in this room that had nothing but a scoreboard at the front and a line of seats with shackles and restraints, Jisung made sure said players were attentive as he began to delve deep into the premise of this gamble.

“Before I have you take your seats, I will have to make sure you all consent to how this gamble works. Mind you that you are free to pass and leave but if you are still here once I’ve finished explaining, I will assume that you are participating.”

Once the students participating were in complete focus on him, he spoke.

“You will be tied up to the chairs you see behind you,” he pointed past the students, at the seats to be exact. “And be put into different situations that trigger a certain emotion within you, but you will not be given the same trigger, but you all share the same objective, and it’s not to let your body react to it one bit. Such emotions you will be suppressing are relatively hard to control, which in itself is already exciting is it not? Depending on your physical capabilities for your success, but this gamble rewards you with more than just a few stacks of won.” 

A few of the players began to mumble, _'What else could you be rewarded with?'_

“If you look closely at the chairs you will see contraptions at the arms, if you lose, you are to put your hands on them, and pull a nail by placing one or more into a slot. Depending on your rank, you will be subjected to pulling your nails out yourselves but the higher you go the less torment you will have to face, that is, of course, if you fail, and you’ll have to lose all your money and give _me_ your precious nails” Jisung instructed, his face growing into pleasure, he kind of wished they all would lose and give him the sounds of tormented souls that put themselves in a situation no one would warrant, but temptation led them there.

From the sounds of their shaking but determined voices encouraging one another, he could tell that they were prepared to offer him such a sight.

Except for one.

Jisung side-eyed Hyunjin, who gave him a small smile. 

“I’m assuming that you find this boring, seeing as how you’re notoriously known for jumping into all sorts of punts and somehow finding your way around them. You don’t suppose this gamble, while holds a serious risk at losing something worth more than this academy alone, will be no more than a simple game to you?” he lifted a brow at the tall man, his posture so polite and expression so sheepish yet attractive.

It pisses Jisung off, had he not taken his left eye out, he’d be narrowing both eyes at this young man, Jisung’s practically basking in his suffocating beauty, well known for going through infinite winning streaks throughout the school years.

Said young man clasped his hands together, his eyes forming crescents as he smiled at the eyepatched boy, “You don’t think I could tell my fate, do you? You out of all people should know that if I were able to predict what the result of a gamble is then there’s no risk, it’s not fun, I would not be participating one bit, as it doesn’t…-” he closed the space between him and Jisung, staring him down,

“- _excite_ me enough. So don’t go assuming my abilities, President. I am merely just as new to this game as our fellow schoolmates are. Don’t you worry, little bunny," life was brought back into his eyes once more, giving Jisung’s vibrant blue locks a playful ruffle.

Jisung swatted his hand away, “I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just call me the name I asked you to never use ever again.” he scowled.

“Oh? With the way you explained this gamble, maybe I’ll have to start using it more often again, you can only pretend for so long,” Hyunjin said in _that_ tone.

God, Jisung hated that tone, he just hopes it doesn’t come to that--

Changbin, an election committee, cleared his throat, “I’m sure you’re aware of the time limit, Jisung. Deal with your expired relationship somewhere else.”

Giggles filled the room up, resulting in a blush growing on Jisung but effectively caused him to move on, walking up to the drawer set next to the scoreboard there was a box.

“Before you take your seats, you must pick a word out of this, it will indicate a trigger, an equal distribution of money and you are to make a bet, keeping in mind of course the higher you bet gives the impression that you picked a trigger that you can actually handle. The moment you pick one the seat you take will encase you in a private room and will be given a simulation that is programmed to trigger whatever emotion you’ve picked out of you, and as the rules go, once you lose due to your inability to suppress, you best prepare for your nails to be in my possession!” He grinned.

And so they did, there went Seungmin, Felix, Jeongin and then Hyunjin, he gave Jisung a look then picked his designated trigger, determining the amount he’s betting.

Once they were assigned, Changbin fastened the restraints onto them, activating the walls trapping them which commenced the simulation, they’re all given 20 minutes to remain completely calm and immobile as there are heart rate monitors and detectors that would indicate if they passed or not, and the longer you keep going the higher you’ll go in the rankings.

This gamble has fail-proof equipment.

Or so Jisung thought.

“President, there seems to be a problem,” Changbin hollered.

“What is it?” Jisung walked up to the referee.

“It seems that Hyunjin’s seat isn’t in favorable condition at this moment, I’m assuming the simulation for it was taken out for reprogramming, what do we do?” 

Jisung’s face blanked, “ _The fuck?_ Let me see,” he crouched to inspect the seat and there was indeed a lack of the simulation, and so there was a high chance that Hyunjin could not proceed, he sighed.

“You seem upset for someone who doesn’t wanna see me ever again, President, does my seat being dysfunctional not please you? I’d have to leave and not bother you, you could enjoy this session watching our fellow schoolmates suffer through the scoreboard monitoring them.”

Jisung’s face soured, pointing at the tied up boy, “You accepting this gamble is the last mistake you’ll ever make, once Changbin finds a solution to this, you will get out of this room with your nails all bare and pockets all empty, isn’t that right?” Jisung turned to the referee, 

“Yeah, ‘cause I found a solution,” Changbin assured.

Jisung’s face lit up, “Really? Well then let’s get this started!” he said, turning to step away from Hyunjin’s area.

But before he could do that, the walls began to rise, quickly caging them in.

“What the fuck- _Changbin!_ You didn’t wait for me!” Jisung yelled at the monitor of which Changbin is watching the players through.

“If I let you out then Hyunjin couldn’t continue with the game, and you don’t want that to happen, do you? Why don’t you look at his trigger and handle it yourself.” Changbin responded through the monitor.

Jisung turned to the sign behind him, indicating to the referee and spectators what kind of trigger the player should be avoiding with the amount of money they bet on the line, what he saw caused his pupils to dilate.

_‘Arousal , ₩50,000,000.’_

_FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK--_

Hyunjin giggled, “What an unfortunate turn of events.”

“ _Shut up!_ I don’t know how you could be amused by this situation. You should be the troubled one, yet you’re...so relaxed.” Jisung looked away from the raven, “That’s how you always were, anyway.” he rolled his eyes.

“Let’s not get emotional here Jisung, the count down for the timer is about to start.”

“What am I even supposed to do?”

“Can you not read? It says arousal, try to get my dick hard.”

Jisung was repulsed, “How can you say that so casually?”

“And how can you act as if we’ve never fucked before?”

_Touché._

“No, I meant like- I don’t-”

Before Jisung could embarrass himself any further, Changbin decides to do it himself by opening an automatic hatch by the ceiling, dropping 2 packets of lube through it, Jisung could see the growing smirk on Changbins face through his eye-sore of a pabbit hoodie, 

“Changbin, _you-_ ”

“Stop glaring, start fucking,” Changbin said as he pressed start on the timer, turning the monitor off so Jisung could no longer communicate with him.

“You heard him, get to work, bunny.”

Jisung groaned, picking the packets of lube up, storing it in the back pocket of his pants. How far does Changbin think he could even go? If anything he doesn’t wanna do shit. He’s had his fair share of having sex with this fiend tied up in front of him, he doesn’t-

“Do you plan on stalling? We have 20 minutes, are you just gonna be selfish and not even try to tempt me? Don’t you want to be the one that makes me lose? What are you waiting for, Sungie?”

For someone constricted of his limbs preventing him from physically shaking the eyepatched boy by the arms and is practically harmless, Jisung was affected by this bombarding of condescending questions.

“Come on, Sungie. Are you afraid of Changbin watching? Haven’t you told him about how you like to take it up the a--”

“He isn’t monitoring us at this point, at least, I _hope_ he isn’t,”

Hyunjin cocked his head to the side at that. _He hopes Changbin isn’t watching?_

“How come...?”

The shackles and cuffs were suddenly unfastened at the press of a button that was resting in Jisung’s jacket pocket, _(Of course, he was originally a spectator afterall, he should have a backup button with him.)_ Hyunjin was free to move. 

This upset Hyunjin, truly; Nothing’s more disappointing than the stakes at a gamble being lowered. He lived for the rush of adrenaline only achieved through never knowing who the odds are in favor of and taking that away, that’s no fun gamble.

But being pushed against the back of the chair and straddled by Jisung, _quite the familiar position,_ made up for it.

Hyunjin smirked, “I see, you were just as eager for this as I was, huh?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Jisung smirked back.

“You do know you could get me hard no matter what, don’t you? Did you untie me thinking that would make a difference?” Hyunjin placed his hands on Jisung’s pretty waist, but they were swatted away. Jisung pulled his necktie off and let his jacket come loose, cascading down to the ground only limiting him to his white buttoned-up shirt of which he wasted no time unbuttoning it and letting it slip off, showing his beautiful golden skin, glistening against the dim warm lighting of the cramped space.

“I just thought that having you all stiff and motionless wasn’t fun, that’s all,” Jisung reasoned.

Hyunjin huffed, pulling Jisung in for a kiss that broke the dam to the tension between them, all whilst the younger ground his hips right onto Hyunjin’s crotch, gyrating at a pace where he could feel the latter's cock pent up through his pants.

Moans heard in between kisses, the pair of lips Jisung missed feeling now traveling down his neck to his chest, though this moment was favorable, Hyunjin pulled away.

“ _Stop,_ stop. I got hard,”

“So?”

“So... I lost, congrats, you turned me on.”

“I turned the detectors on your seat off along with the shackles, Changbin won’t know.”

“But, I thought you wanted to see me lose?”

Jisung bumps his forehead against Hyunjins, “Are you saying you didn’t really wanna fuck me, is this all an act? Did you come in just wanting to see if you have a hold of your temptations? Well then congratulations, I helped you find the answer. Should I get off--”

“I wouldn’t be popping a boner to you grinding on my dick if that was the case, Arousal is a response I can’t control, Bunny, especially when it comes to you.” Hyunjin countered, dismissing the argument, “Get off me, you can’t be the only one undressed.”

And so they were both off the chair. The gamble, completely forgotten, which upsets Hyunjin to an extent, he yearns for a gamble worth taking such a high risk for and so he accepts any shot he’s able to take, but in this instance, it was Hyunjin himself who rathered something else than the gamble.

_Jisung,_

_President Han Jisung,_

_I, a well known compulsive gambler of a pupil among the students, holding countless victories, and you, the President of the Student Council, only the leader of the most powerful committee in this academy._

_Anyone could tell that we would encounter one another plenty of times, maybe too many._

_Had we not interacted that often, had I not known how perfect you were for me, not just as an ideal opponent and partner to gamble with, but someone who gave me pleasure not even the riskiest of gambles could bring me, you wouldn’t have such an effect on me at this very moment._

Hyunjin wouldn’t trade this moment for the world, he wasted no time stripping himself down to nothing, Jisung couldn’t even salivate at the sight of Hyunjin’s fully hard cock _(he forgot how hung he was.)_ as he was turned around and pushed against the ceramic wall tiles, Hyunjin pulled out the packet of lube in Jisung’s pocket and had his pants discarded of, with the both of them completely bare, Hyunjin began to pour a liberal amount of the substance onto his cock, and any leftover on his fingers, stretching the younger’s hole, causing him to whimper.

“The sounds you make, I missed them.” Hyunjin reminisced.

Jisung made a pathetic attempt to turn his head so he could see the man fingering him, 

“Maybe if you didn’t flake on meeting up with me, favoring a gamble with absolute strangers over me, then you would’ve heard it more-” Jisung cut himself off with a moan, Hyunjin knew exactly where his sweet spot was, always worked like a charm whenever the blue-haired boy run his mouth during sex.

Hyunjin’s chest met with Jisung’s back, “Poor baby, I’m here now. I can hear the sounds that drive me insane again. Whether Changbin or anyone else could hear us, I don’t care, just let me know how good I make you feel, okay?” he whispered against the smaller boy's ear.

Jisung nodded, his breath began to falter when he felt Hyunjin’s fingers leave his hole empty, another whimper bounced across the room, he was undeniably frustrated. He wanted to be filled up, and Hyunjin understood that, with the time limit in consideration, they had 15 minutes left, he should make the most of what he can while cherishing such a long-awaited moment.

He placed the tip of his cock on Jisung’s rim, slowly filling him up until his length was completely sheathed in his ass, so tight. Jisung had his arms against the wall for support, he hates to admit how much he anticipated for this, but he misses it so much, how big Hyunjin was and how good he made him feel. Ever since they distanced themselves not even his favorite toys could make him reach the state of euphoria that Hyunjin does.

“Let me know when I can move...”

“ _Now,_ please. take me,” Jisung begged, what was once his pent up frustration hidden behind a mask of disinterest not too long ago is now falling apart into a familiar tone, this was the Jisung he knew.

Hyunjin needed no further instructions. Overjoyed, he wrapped his arms around Jisung’s waist, securing him in place and began to pummel his cock into Jisung’s ass, feeling his slick tight hole take him so smoothly, the sounds of his hips meeting his ass after every slap of skin with Jisung’s moans and gasps filling the room up.

His incessant babbling Hyunjin grew to understand were pleas for him to pick the pace up, fuck into him harder, fill him up until he can’t take anymore, even when the noises he makes sound like he no longer warrants the pleasure, a hoarse and exhausted tone only beckons for Hyunjin to use him again and again.

It was addicting, not just the feeling, but the person he’s experiencing the trip with. Jisung was insatiable and Hyunjin was aggressive, not only were they the perfect pair in a gamble but the sentiment went both ways during sex, Jisung could never have enough and Hyunjin was willing to go all the way until both boys were spent.

But at this very moment, Hyunjin had no choice but to hit all the spots he knew brought Jisung weak to his pretty knees. The raven trailed his right hand from Jisung’s chest to his fading abs down to his cock, hard and leaking from the lack of touch, Hyunjin stroked it, in sync with his thrusting, hard and fast, attentive to the tip of his dick and feeling the precum leaking right out of it, making a slight mess below him.

Jisung is incoherent with his words, but he has the brain capacity to be aware of the time crunch. He whined with worry,

 _‘Hurry up, please, give me all you can.’_ He wished he could say.

He felt Hyunjin’s lips rest on his shoulder, humming as he positioned his cock to where the tip hit his sweet spot, repeatedly. Jisung jolted at the sensation, desperately, he turned his head to where he could see Hyunjin, tears were streaming down Jisung’s face, the strands of his vibrant blue hair sticking to his forehead from the layer of sweat, his lips red from being bitten.

Hyunjin didn’t look any different, had just as much of a glow as Jisung did, the room began to heat up and permeate with the smell of sex, the raven leaned in to kiss Jisung.

Hyunjin straightened his posture and brought Jisung up with him by the neck with his vacant hand, the latter wrapped one arm around Hyunjin’s head, fingers carding through his dark locks, locking their kiss into something deep and intimate.

This was how Jisung liked it, being pounded into and jerked off by the boy he’s been deliberately avoiding, what a fool he was to think he would let someone like him fade into a stranger. 

He didn’t just like it, he loved it. He loved his cock bulging through his tummy, not even a toy with great scale could make it look and feel wonderful the way Hyunjin does, he loved how invasive his tongue would lick past his lips exploring the wet cavern of his mouth.

The love and passion Hyunjin puts into all of his efforts just overwhelms Jisung, he could sense how Hyunjin is just as pleased.

Hyunjin’s groans rose in volume as he spilled into Jisung's hole, which grew tighter once the latter came at the feeling of being filled up.

They weren't spent, but they were surely satisfied. 

As Hyunjin pulled out he watched the cum drip right out of Jisung’s gaping hole, he wanted to taste it, but opted to clean up both of them instead, wiping the cum dripping off of their dicks and fingering it out of Jisung’s ass.

With a few minutes left, Jisung, though weak to the bones, turned around with his back against the wall pulling Hyunjin in for another kiss, a kiss driven by something more than a seal to their post-coital doings, Jisung’s wrapped around Hyunjin’s neck and the latter’s on Jisung’s waist, this was an act of gratitude. 

Jisung forgot that the effect Hyunjin had on him was tremendous, but maybe that’s why he had to let him go.

He can’t let that happen again, not when he knows that no one else could make him feel this good.

A few moments of marking each other up and Jisung was brought out of his high at the fact that they had 2 minutes left, pushing Hyunjin away from giving his neck a 5th hickey he picked up the clothes he hoped was his and began putting them on, the raven following suit.

They couldn’t do anything about the room tainted with the scent of their sexual deeds, but they were surely ready for the sound of the walls surrounding them finally descending to the ground, Jisung didn’t know what Hyunjin’s fate would be, will this result in him being in last place? Causing him to have to lose his precious nails.

Jisung bit on his lips, he didn’t really want Hyunjin to lose so much, what can he do?

Nothing apparently. Hyunjin held Jisung’s hand, interlocking their fingers.

“It’s okay bunny, whatever happens, happens. I don’t mind losing the things I bet for you,” Hyunjin smiled meekly.

Jisung nodded.

If Hyunjin was cool with it, then so is he.

Once the walls were completely set down, they were finally back in the room where the gamble commenced, and rather than expecting the other gamblers to be exiting their respective rooms with them, the room was almost empty, no one was there except for them and Changbin, laid back against the table nearby the scoreboard, biting on a finished lollipop stick.

“Changbin? Where is everybody,” Jisung asked.

The referee sat up from the table, looking at the pair, “Oh? Has it been 20 minutes already? Thank God, I turned the monitor off so I didn’t have to listen to you two but I didn’t have the timer so I had to wait.”

“Answer the question, Seo Changbin.” Jisung scowled.

“I let them go,"

“What?!” Jisung's expression was riddled with disbelief.

“What? You're a spectator who joined the player in the room, that's against the rules, so that immediately disqualifies Hyunjin from the game, but not only that, you pressed the emergency button I gave you, it didn’t only unlock Hyunjin’s chair but the other players as well, and you know we can’t reactivate them again unless you think they’re willing to wait 2 hours for it to recharge for another round, I couldn’t do much for them so they were let go, no one lost any nails, or money and I let the both of you stay and...finish your _business_.”

“If you knew what I did was against the rules, why did you do it anyway?”

“I’m your friend, dumb ass, you needed this. You think I’m buying your sudden hatred for Hyunjin? I know you guys are practically inseperable partners, the council members know you two would fuck in the Student Council room and God knows where else within this Academy. It’s irritating, so I did what I had to do.”

Jisung was in shock, now that he thought about it, it was Changbin who announced the gamble and somehow lured Jisung into being an ‘extra spectator’. He knew Changbin was smart but not smart enough that he could pull this off without Jisung catching on.

Hyunjin giggled, “You pulled that plan quite wonderfully, Changbin! Thank you for bringing him back to me, I truly did miss seeing his pretty face, I almost forgot it.”

Jisung puffed his cheeks at Hyunjin, feeling defeated.

It was Jisung who began avoiding him, he felt ashamed to admit that he regrets putting an end to what they had, and so he began to replace that feeling with hatred, on himself and on Hyunjin, just something to feel like his actions were justified, but now he’s given another chance, he can’t let this go.

He can’t help but give Changbin a look, _‘We’ll talk about this later, you asshole’,_ and run straight to Hyunjin’s side.

Changbin gave him one back, _\- ‘Whatever, you’re welcome.’_ and quickly walked himself out of the room, the tail of his pabbit hoodie trailing behind him, off to be the monitor for another gamble.

Leaving Hyunjin and Jisung all alone, the taller pulls Jisung in for a hug.

“I missed you so much. Missed the gambles we would win together, and have against each other, _and--_ ” Jisung laid a finger on Hyunjin’s lips, giving him a kiss.

Once he pulled away, Jisung made an invitation to something more than just a shower of words that could finally be said, “Rather than reminiscing the memories, why not bring them back to the present, _hm?_ After all that, I’m still not satisfied."

“It’s like you read my mind, bunny,” Hyunjin smirked. “You up for round 2?”

“Yes, and somewhere more comfortable, please?”

"But where?" Hyunjin inquired.

Jisung's smiled at that, he already knew the perfect place. Hand in hand, the pair were out of the room, with Jisung leading them to a place where they could hold a proper reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> hellohello, i hope u enjoyed this chapter, pls keep in mind that:
> 
> I Posted This Without Having It Properly Proofread so if u have any constructive criticism to how I wrote anything I'd lov to hear it !!! i'm still learning so im happy to take note of whatever i can :DDD


End file.
